NightSight
by Miisao-sama
Summary: no tengo resumen para esto, solo les advierto qe es un lemon HxK n.n...estoi mui contenta xq este es mi primer oneshott lemon, pliis leeanlo, les encantara


Muajajjaja yo otra veez… hn… con un fanfic hott esta vez ¬u¬….xD jajaja uno lemon para qien me desafío a hacer uno romántico…kuramikun-san…para ti n.n…este es mi fic romántico con cero de tristeza ni nada...Espero que te guste n.n …. Un oneshott, Lemon también dedicada todos los que les guste ste genero y a los qe no, plis, les ruego qe cierren esta ventana pronto, por su bien propio xD jajajaja

_Oh…espero qe hallan pasado un feliz San Valentín todos _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_One Nigthsigth_**

12 de la noche y frente a una ventana mirando a la nada se encontraba un pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos "…y no llegas…" Pensó y con pesadez apoyo su rostro en su mano, mirando aun por la ventana, esperando a la aparición del dueño de todos sus pensamientos.

– Tan tarde y despierto Kurama?– pregunto una gruesa voz de pronto a sus espaldas

El pelirrojo aludido, instintivamente se ha girado para ver quien lo ha llamado – Hiei…– suspira, y como por arte de magia, sus mejillas se prenden del color de sus rojos cabellos y en sus dulces labios se forma una tierna sonrisa – porque entrast…?– Hiei no lo dejo continuar

– Shiori no esta, puedo entrar por donde quiera…– cerro la puerta tras de si –….dije que no me esperaras. –Se dirigió al pelirrojo fingiendo enojo, quitándose su capa y dejando a la vista su fuerte y llamativo torso.

– Lo se, pero queria darte una bienvenida – el pelirrojo se acerco lentamente a su pelinegro y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos – Te extrañe…– susurro suavemente en los labios de Hiei, quien con todo el tiempo entrenando, cambio corporalmente, llegando a ser por centímetros, mas grande que Kurama, Eso hacia que el pelirrojo lo disfrutara mas…..

– Las misiones con Mukuro…– hiso una pausa y tomo el mentón del pelirrojo con suavidad –…No quiero volver – suspiro y se apodero de los labios de Kurama, humedeciéndolos y marcándolos otra vez, Sus fuertes brazos viajaron por los costados del pelirrojo, hasta llegar hasta su cadera, donde allí, las manos del Jaganshi comenzaron sus caricias.

– a-aah – el pelirrojo dejo escapar un suave gemido, al sentir cómo aquellas caricias de Hiei comenzaban a ir un poco mas lejos, El medio koorime aprovechó el momento para entrar con su lengua en la dulce cavidad del pelirrojo, para volver a recorrer cada rincón de esta…

El pelirrojo no se quedo atrás y contesto también, masajeando fervientemente su dulce lengua con la de Hiei, El pelinegro tomo la cintura del pelirrojo y poco a poco lo fue acercando más a la cama, hasta dejarlo caer suavemente en ella

Continuaron su beso unos segundos mas hasta que por fin Hiei lentamente dejaba los labios de su amante, éste se relamió sus labios limpiando cada rastro de la saliva de Hiei

Luego de unos instantes de recuperar el aliento el pelirrojo se impaciento y se acerco a la boca del Jaganshi para volverlo a besar con necesidad, era entendible, por culpa de una de las misiones Hiei había estado ausente por casi un mes, lo que significaba para kurama, una tortura total, al estar sin su koorime.

El pelinegro reacciono de igual manera y sus manos volvieron a bajar por los costados del pelirrojo, esta vez, yendo en dirección a sus pantalones, comenzó a desabrocharlos, y al hacerlo, aprovechó para introducir su mano entre ellos, tocando la entrepierna de su amante por sobre su ropa interior

– Ah!– el pelirrojo rompió el beso y gimió de sorpresa ante el contacto, pronto Hiei lo silenció uniendo sus labios en un beso otra vez, continuando con sus eróticos masajes.

Hiei continuo sus besos por el cuello del pelirrojo, descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho, dejando un camino de besos, Haciéndose espacio entre la camisa de Kurama, Mordiendo y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel en su camino, provocando miles de olas de placer al pelirrojo, que mantenía una mano en su boca, mordiéndola, y la otra, aprisionaba fuertemente las sabanas, El pelinegro Hiei llego a su objetivo, volviendo a la entrepierna de Kurama, esta vez, comenzó a sacar todas las prendas que le obstruían su paso, dejando ya desnudo a su amante, comprobando que sus caricias habían dado un resultado, haciendo que el miembro del pelirrojo reaccionara, Tomo suavemente esta extensión de carne y la comenzó a acariciar, acerco su boca un poco mas, y con su aliento, cubría la extremidad, arrancándole fuertes gritos a kurama.

– Te gusta kurama? – Hiei dirigió sus rubís hacia los ojos del pelirrojo

–…mmm…Te amo Hiei – suspiro en contestación

El pelinegro nombrado, introdujo el miembro del pelirrojo es su boca, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo quien arqueo su espalda y se aferro mas de las sabanas, lo necesitaba tanto….

Hiei comenzó a someterlo, lamiendo y besando cada rincón, disfrutando las dulces melodías de placer que salían de la boca de su amante, continuaba con sus caricias, hasta que el pelirrojo no pudo más.

– AAAAH!!– Un fuerte grito anuncio que había llegado al clímax, Se dejo caer pasadamente en su cama, mientras sentía a Hiei recibiendo toda su esencia, sin dejar rastros, luego de su acción, Hiei volvió a posicionarse encima de su amante y lo beso, mordiéndole su labio inferior para que lo dejara entrar, y dejarle sentir su propio sabor, Rápidamente Kurama aprovecho también y cambio de posición con su amante de tal forma qe sus entrepiernas se rozaron estimulándole aun más.

– Es mi turno ahora…–Jadeo el pelirrojo ahora encima del pelinegro

El pelinegro medio sonrió y tomo uno de los mechones rojizos de Kurama y le obligó a acercársele mas – Estoy esperando– susurro tentadoramente, rozando sus labios con los de Kurama

–Hiei…–suspiro el pelirrojo insatisfecho...Pero decidió no reclamar y comenzar su labor. Sus labios comenzaron a viajar por el suave y firme pecho del Medio Koorime, sacándole a éste un fuerte gemido en el momento en que la mano de kurama bajo hasta sus pantalones y comenzó a masajear su erección –…ves? a ti también te gusta Hiei…– susurro para si Kurama bajando sus labios hasta la gran erección del Youkai

Hiei hacia lo posible para no gemir hundiendo sus gruezas manos en los rojos cabellos de kurama…

–Aah! Aaah!!! Kurama!!!– Fue el grito de éxtasis que anunciaba la furiosa corrida de Hiei y la boca de kurama, éste recibió todo, saboreando el salino liquido de su amante, En cuanto termino se limpió lo que se había alcanzado a escapar por sus labios y abrazo a su extasiado koorime susurrándole un "te amo" antes de que éste se posicionara de nuevo encima de él y le besara apasionadamente

Su beso duró unos segundos más hasta que kurama dejó escapar un fuerte grito de sorpresa, rompiendo el beso, al sentir, sin aviso, un dedo intruso introducirse en si interior y moverse rápidamente

–Hi-Hiei!!!– El pelirrojo se comenzó a agitar y a sudar, apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama

Hiei se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de Kurama e introdujo el segundo dedo sin perder su ritmo haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera su nombre….

– Hi…ei…Hiei!...– gemía Kurama

– Buen chico, eso es…–Le susurraba Hiei lamiendo su dulce cuello

Luego de un rato el pelinegro introdujo el tercer dedo en Kurama, haciendo que ya no pudiera soportarlo más….

–Hi…ei..n-no mas…Aaah! P-por fa…vor–

A esta suplica Hiei obedeció y retiro sus dedos del interior de su pelirrojo, separó un poco mas las piernas de su amante y tomo su miembro con su mano mientras probada una vez mas los labios de kurama.

Hiei, lentamente y con cuidado introdujo su miembro en Kurama, sintiendo la prisión de las paredes de éste, en el momento en que llego al fondo de la entrada del pelirrojo…

Dejo que el pelirrojo se acostumbrara a aquella sensación por un momento para luego envestirle con fuerza, provocando que el pelirrojo diera un gran gemido y se aferrara más a él.

Comenzó Hiei a dar embestidas mas profundas en el cuerpo de Kurama, mientras este mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y gemía ante cada movimiento que hacia Hiei en su interior…

–aaah Hi…ei...AAH AHH!...–gemía el pelirrojo arañando con sus uñas, desesperadamente la espalda del koorime

–Kurama…– Suspiro Hiei tomando a Kurama, cambiando de posición y sentándolo en sus piernas, haciendo la penetración mas acelerada

–mmm…aaah Hiei!!! m-mas mas!! – Gimia el pelirrojo, ahora acariciando la nuca de Hiei, mientras éste le obedecía y de paso besaba su pecho y cuello

–…aah…Kurama…– Gimio Hiei sintiendo que su fin se acercaba

– Hiei….Hii…AAhh!!–

Hiei aumento aun mas la velocidad y tomo el miembro de su amante y lo comenzó a estimular también, para asi, llegar juntos al orgasmo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se agitara hasta mas no poder y sintiera su fin acercarse

– Hiei…mmm….Hiei…– El pelirrojo se abrazo mas a su amante hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de este…– Hi-Hiei…te amo….AAAAHH!!– Grito el pelirrojo corriéndose en la mano de su amante

– AAAH KURAMA!!!– Hiei llego al orgasmo, también casi al mismo tiempo que su amante aprisionando mas el dulce cuerpo de kurama al de él

– mmm….– El pelirrojo exhausto luego de esa sesión de amor de dejó caer en la cama con su amante aun en su interior, ambos extasiados aún

–Hiei…– susurro el pelirrojo luego de recuperar su aliento, acariciando la cabeza de su amante quien apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Kurama

Hiei levanto su rostro para ser recibido por una tierna mirada en el rostro de kurama acompañada de un fuerte rubor que no desaparecería hasta la mañana siguiente, Hiei sonrió al imaginarse eso y se acerco mas a ese dulce rostro y beso tiernamente los rojos y húmedos labios de Kurama

– Yo también te amo, Kurama….– Susurro una ves que habían partido el beso, Hiei paso su mano por la frente de su pelirrojo quitando unos cabellos húmedo de ella, volvió a besarlo – Te quiero mucho…– Le susurro entrecerrando sus ojos por el cansancio…

Se disponía a salir del interior de Kurama cuando una suave y delicada mano le detuvo

– N-no quédate asi, conmigo hasta mañana…p-por favor…– Ante tan dulce petición Hiei no pudo decir ni un 'pero', solo sonreírle a su amante y acomodarse de nuevo en el pecho del pelirrojo

– Te amo Hiei…– Por último, se dejo escuchar un dulce susurro en plena oscuridad, luego de unos minutos

_**One Nigthsigth**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin..Termine…espero qe les aya gustado n.n…aver si son lindas i me dejan su comentario xq si no…las mato xq me costo un poco hacer este fic ¬¬….xD jajaja es broma…emm…oh! Si, Kurami-kun espero qe te aya gustado n.n..ya sabes qe ganaste la apuesta qe hiciste, Jijiji…bueno eso nomás era ya no digo mas…Adios!


End file.
